His Pup
by pukefacblacklol
Summary: What happens if Fenrir Greyback got hold of dear Harry Potter's life? What is Dumbledore going to do? How will his friends and enemies react?
1. Chapter 1

I apologise for the lateness of the up date but turns out my week and weekend were far busier than I noticed so here is the first chapter toned down with no EXPLICIT context in it, if you think something is still TOO EXPLICIT please tell me and I'll try and tone it down too.

**Chapter 1: His pup**

Harry paused for breath, he had finally managed to escape the Dursley's and was now hidden away in the little park a few blokes over from their house. He couldn't stand the thought of being there anymore he just couldn't. The beatings had gotten worse when Dudley started to join in. And then there were the nights were Vernon would come home drunk, Petunia was never there for him to take the rage of having to look after the freak of a boy. Harry on the other hand was always available, always in the same spot in the house. Harry would hear him arrive home, the front door slamming shut, the heavy stumbling footsteps coming up the stairs and then the inevitable. His door would shoot open and he would be roughly grabbed, Vernon would then throw him hard against the wall and then it would start for real.

It was just after he had started at Hogwarts that everything changed, the beatings turned to punishment, the type that Dudley never knew about and Petunia would ignore – to ashamed to admit it was happening. Vernon had found a new way to make the boy behave.

One little mess up or one thing slightly out of place Vernon would punish him dearly.

This is what Harry was blindly running from, and oh how he hated Dumbledore for forcing him to go back.

Harry let out a choked sigh, then glanced down at his watch. Fuck, it was barely half past 8, he needed to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the night. He got up again, there was a dense group of trees on the other side of the park, he could hide there. Stumbling into the grove he paused looking around, yes that one there would work well, now to climb it.

Suddenly he heard a low growl behind him, it was like nothing he had heard before, at least not here. Threatening and long it made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, he turned around slowly dreading what he would find. What he saw almost made him jump in shock. A wolf, a real wolf, and here in Little Whinging, not only that but this wolf was massive, its long teeth glinted razor sharp in the early night moon light.

At the sight of those teeth Harry felt his knees weaken. Freezing in place he slowly sank to his knees. He couldn't bear that gaze, those piercing yellow eyes, turning his head he looked away – he suddenly felt so tired, oh so very tired.

~O_O~

Fenrir had been staying at the safe house, Severus had forced him to remain there taking the wolfsbane potion to restrain him. But he couldn't take it, being cooped up for so long, no fresh air, not allowed to feel the ground under his paws. Finally he had snapped, he left the house transforming into a wolf and sprinting off before anybody noticed his absence.

He stopped about half an hour later, settling down in a park, his hot breath steaming in the cool evening air. He sniffed, then sniffed again - yes it was definitely there, the unmistakable scent of a wizard. Curiosity overcame him, he needed to know who this one was, to see, to find and maybe, just maybe to taste.

He crept forward, nose low to the ground, yes it was close now. He grinned to himself, the wizard had cornered himself in a cluster of trees, there would be no escape for him, none at all. He slinked forward, then stopped in shock, it couldn't be this was the boy he was searching for. Harry Potter.

But this couldn't be right, this boy was terrified, and then he smelt it. The breeze had shifted more towards him and with it carried the thick, clinging, metallic smell of blood mixed with seamen.

The boy seemed frozen in terror, then slowly he lowered his neck. It was such a submissive gesture and oh what kind of person - or werewolf - would Fenrir Grey be if he didn't take this opportunity. He morphed back but kept his teeth, time for the fun to begin.

~O_O~

"Well well well what have we here," Fenrir growled as he grabbed Harry's jaw and forced him to look him squarely in the face.

"Looks like you'll be a keeper," the Greyback chuckled and with a quick motion of his hand holding Harry's face he redisplayed Harry's neck and bit down hard blood welling to the surface.

Licking up the blood and healing the wound Fenrir marked his mate. The boy may not have known that but Harry was now his, never had he ever marked anyone before in his years of being a werewolf.

Boy were Severus and Lucius going to be in for a shock when he bought the boy home. Seeing that Harry had passed out from shock, Fenrir picked him up. He got his little bundle of joy now. Smiling Fenrir wiped any trace of Harry being here with a flick of his wrist.

On the road back to the safe house, Fenrir wondered what the others would think, would they believe him. He hadn't had a cub to look after in years, one of the first ones was a child named Remus, and that was by complete accident. Back then there was very little that could be done. He was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Half way back Fenrir couldn't stand the smell of someone else's seamen on his property, Harry was his and no other man would have him. Changing his legs Fenrir decided he should run back instead. The quicker he got back the quicker the smell was gone, and it would be less likely he would turn around and kill the man who dare touch this boy.

~O_O~

"What on earth is taking that man so long to get from his walk? He could blow this all up, knowing him he probably changed into a fucking wolf and went loping off after some children. The IDIOT." It was rare for Lucius to lose control over his emotions, but he had been stressed about this for days – and it was only Severus there.

At that moment they heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"He's back and I'm going to give one hell of a - " But Lucius stopped talking when Fenrir walked in. It looked like he was carrying a bloody sack, until it quivered hat was.

"What do you have their Greyback?" Severus inquired.

"A small bundle that I shall treasure," was the only reply the two men were given. But at this statement Severus sat up right and was more alert.

"You marked a boy, a boy. Look at the size of the boy he could barely be ten and you marked him as yours. That is one hell of a risky move, what did the family say."

"I doubt they care,"

"What is that smell Greyback, you didn't jump the poor thing did you?" Lucius sniffed, the air was heavy with the smell of seamen.

"No that was the doing of his own family." Fenrir placed the boy on the couch which Lucius had been pacing in front of.

As he placed him on the couch Severus got a glimpse of the face. He knew that boy – surely Fenrir wouldn't have been THAT stupid.

"What are you doing marking the Potter boy, Fenrir, we were told to find him, not make it impossible for the boy to run."

"It was an opportunity I couldn't miss. He was there for the offering," Fenrir stroked the hair out of the Harry's face. "You should check his memories Severus, but first I need to see the damage."

"What damaged the boy was living with his mother's sister, they love him to bit-" Lucius was cut off when he heard the growl emanating from Fenrir.

"Severus just check him, I didn't bring my wand to this place. I'm getting water." He left and in his wake two very stunned and confused men were left.

Severus got up drawing his wand as he did, leaning over the boy he muttered a few words. There was silence as Severus digested what his wand told him. His ribs where broken in three places one of them had punctured a lung, his left ankle was cracked – although not badly broken- as was his wrist, his back showed indications of cuts. Less serious although far more visible was the fact that his body was covered in bruises, it was no wonder the boy was unconscious the pain must be excruciating.

Severus let out a sigh, this would take some time to repair. He decided to start on Harrys back, it would be the simplest to solve and was also the most likely to get infected if left untreated. He rolled him over and cut the boys shirt from his back, a gasp left him as he did so. Somebody had carved the words "FILTHY WHORE" into his back, it looked deep to almost as though it had severed the muscles in places. This was going to take longer then he thought to fix.

Lucius too saw how Snape's wand had responded, and he knew what it meant. He saw the cuts on his back to, and combined with the smell that clung to this boy, he knew what must have happened. And it sickened him - What kind of family had looked after this boy. He couldn't stand it anymore, so quietly – not to disturb Severus - he left before his dinner left him.

When Severus was done he rolled Harry on his back. "How is he?" Severus almost jumped, he had forgotten that Fenrir was there.

"Not good, not good at all," Severus's mind was busy; he was trying to figure out the best way to repair the boy. He didn't know what to think anymore, there was so much damage he was no longer even sure if it was a good idea to start with his back, maybe his ribs were more important. He glanced around the room, noticing that Lucius had left, Fenrir though was still their intensely watching his actions. "He's most likely passed out from a mixture of pain, blood loss and stress."

"Well then you'll just have to patch him up Severus, you've been trained in healing and all."

Severus growled in response. He KNEW he was going to have to patch the boy up. Fenrir was hopeless at anything less than ripping things apart anyways. He bit back his response though, this was not a time to enrage the werewolf. Fenrir seemed to understand though and backed off – normally Severus would have thought this was strange but he understood why this time, Fenrir was in internal turmoil undecided about the boy.

The dawn had almost broken when Severus finished with the boy, the punctured lung had been the hardest to fix properly, but the boy seemed to be breathing easier for the time being. All that remained of the cuts on his back were a few faint scars; those Severus was at a loss for how to get rid of.

Slowly he became aware that the boy was no longer peacefully lying there. Instead he was starting to whimper and moan in his sleep, Snape started to panic. He needed harry to be calm for his potions to work effectively, and nothing he did seemed to calm him down further.

Suddenly Fenrir was there, he had been sleeping in the corner and the commotion had woken him. Running over to them he stopped besides Snape. "What's wrong Severus?" But even as he spoke Harry seemed to calm, he didn't even need to touch the boy, it was almost as though Fenrir's mere presence calmed him. The werewolf sat down beside them, now gently stroking the boys hand. Severus leaned back, he was tired and longed for sleep.

"Grayback why don't you stay with the boy," He reached out and touched the man's forearm. "I know you won't do anything you'll regret, you marked him as yours. But do try not to hunt his uncle down and kill the man, it would arouse suspicions we do not want." With that Severus left Fenrir with Harry.

If you wish to read the original story go here http : (/ /) archiveofourown (dot org) / works / 434589 / chapters / 737852 and you can review your brains off there as well.

I hope you all will continue to read the story :D

And again GO HERE ( http : (/ /) archiveofourown (dot org) / works / 434589 / chapters / 737852) for original :D p.s. take out the spaces, brackets and follow the words or it won't work.

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. IMPORTANT

I'm looking for a new beta, as my old one is very busy.

I'm looking for someone who would love to fix my horrible first drafts (when i get to writing them). A note to those who would like to volunteer my first drafts suck shit cause they are done in a bit of a rush and I have limited time to fix.

So until i find a new beta stories are going to be very very slowly updated. I don't want them to never be written cause I would like them done. It is just going to take awhile.


End file.
